Just Maybe
by Arauru
Summary: It took a lot for him to be interested in someone. IkexSamus oneshot


He was intrigued at the feeling.

Such a thing was alien to him, and he couldn't quite decipher it. As he stared through the window into the training grounds, transformed into a basic target arena full of lush green trees and camouflaged hidden targets , it made him seem curious about it all. A strong hand tightened into a fist, rested against a cheek, elbow planted on a knee.

He would never act as casual as this around anyone in the household, but he was pretty sure he was alone for once. Just this once.

His mind raced as he watched that one particular person through the thick paned window, revealing the room on the other side. His eyes traced the movements, clearly bemused by his thoughts. It was strange; he thought apathetically, that he of all people had fallen into this so called, 'greatest feeling in the world.'

It took a lot for him to show any sort of emotion to his team-mates... It took a lot more to be interested in someone.

Noises crept through the walls, from under the doors, hard work being done. Training was part of his daily routine, but someone had broken his schedule today. He was mad a little, but once he had made his way to his favourite training spot and found who had taken it, suddenly it didn't seem to matter to him as much. Back rested against the window ledge, built inwardly as some sort of seating arrangement, he told himself that he was only watching , 'to investigate how the other Smashers trained.' He knew it was a lie though.

She was one famous woman, he knew that much. Talk about the house revealed this; she was one of the veteran smashers, one of the oldest tournament wise. She had been the victor of the first one, too. He didn't regard her as an easy foe- though he had never faced her on the grounds… yet.

He was a new smasher, her complete opposite. He rubbed his head thoughtfully, hand running through unusually dark toned blue locks, his eyes focused still on the woman in the next room. He had joined only two months back, a week before Smash Tournament: Brawl begun. It was nothing like home…and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not at first. There was so much that he could do here that wouldn't exist in his own world, but there were also things that had become extinct in the nature of humans that he would do almost everyday back at home. Television, broadcasting..guns. They meant nothing to him.

To her though, this was her usual life. She had lived in all of this all of her life; he considered what she would think if he invited her to his home sometime, but shook his head and muttered to himself. 'No, that wouldn't work. It doesn't work out that way.'

And, quite frankly, he was an idiot when it came to, 'modern day life'.

She threw herself upwards, leg thrashing out and smashing apart the large green target. He watched as she twisted her waist, turned to gain support of herself; reaching towards the next target with arm and paralyser extended. He briefly wondered whether or not he was glad that she decided not to practice without her large bulky suit today. His brows furrowed; she had only three more targets to find amidst the woodlands. He could see exactly where they where from his view.

He watched as she landed gracefully – or is that too soft a word for the warrior? – onto the fake grounds. Her eyes shifted from side to side, before throwing her paralysing whip in a diagonal motion and smacked another hidden target. The mercenary smirked without really realising that he did; she really did have a good eye. She was smart. She was…damn _beautiful._

Two more targets, and then it would be his time to practice once more. Ragnell rested against the wall to his right, abandoned for the short time; its owner was too pre-occupied to really pay much attention to it.

She found the second last one hidden at the very bottom of a tree trunk. She shot towards it with her gun, eye already turning and focussing on hitting another one. The smashing sound told her that she had hit it. He was amazed, but would never admit it. She was extremely quick without her suit.

The stage began to deform quickly into its original state; a plain grey room with a machine situated to the far right. She stood in the middle, cracking her knuckles, and twirling her gun in her hands. 'She must be finished now,' he thought, as he stood himself up slowly. Had she noticed he was waiting to get in?

"I'm done." Her voice confirmed his inward question, and he hesitated entering while she was still there. Why was he getting so _nervous _suddenly? He pulled open the door, sword hoisted on his shoulder, and leant against the doorframe. He said nothing. "Well?" She asked lowly, gun to her side, arms resting there casually. "Enjoy the view?"

He grunted, "It's an obvious answer, isn't it?" The closest thing he could get to confessing. He wouldn't let his nervousness show in his expression. She gave a low smile.

"Well, maybe we should train sometime together. I'm not one for sharing but I'm sure we could work together..maybe." She stepped towards him slightly, and he took the hint immediately.

As he shifted himself and moved inside the room, leaving the door open for her to leave, he nodded slightly, "Just go easy on me. I'd hate to lose to a champion in the first term."

"Anything you say, _kid_." Her long, blonde ponytail swayed as she casually walked past him, stopping to give him a wink, before taking her leave of the gym.

He turned and watched her retreating back, Ragnell haven fallen to his side. His face stayed expressionless for a moment before a slight grin appeared.

Maybe, just maybe, it could work after all.


End file.
